A Matter of Perspective
by Ghost in the Machine13
Summary: Whose idea was it again to go and bid a final goodbye to the Dursleys? While the male members are relieved if not ecstatic, aunt Petunia has things to share. Or rather vent out; and it comes with a request. One-shot.


**The idea originated from a post in facebook** **and here we are. Please read and let me know how it went via review. Flamers are most welcome if not entertained, for often they provide me with as much fun as a good joke.**

 **The link to the post is :** /posts/4121224?utm_source=fb-stream-post &utm_medium=facebook&utm_campaign=youre-a-freak-harry-potters-aunt-petunia-fan-theory-will-bring-you-to-tears

 **R &R** **!**

* * *

Harry swallowed.

Yeah, that's right. The boy who lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord, felt nervous.

It isn't everyday that Aunt Petunia comes and says, "Harry, we need to talk."

Nonetheless, he followed her into her room.

After closing the door, she faced him with an awkward expression. Harry now couldn't help feeling alarmed.

"You have been with us for some 17 years now Harry, and I know it wasn't something you cherished." Petunia Dursley said with an apologetic manner, if not sympathising. "Having said that.." she stopped, and sighed.

 _So that's how it's gonna be. A big, hearty sorry. Should_ _have guessed._

"Do not show your face, or any of your kind's, here, ever again."

"What?" Harry felt that he had spoken aloud.

"You heard me. In near or distant future, I don't want to see you, or your friends, or any family you might have in future, within a mile of us. I think you, owe me this much."

The last sentence made Harry's blood boil.

"Why do you think I owe you anything to start with?"

"Oh you do. You just don't know. Your headmaster knows. He owes me whole a lot of apologies yet."

Harry was losing his cool. Like real fast.

"You will not speak ill about Professor Dumbledore!"

"I will and I have damn right to do so!" Petunia Dursley raised her voice as well. "What did he think we are? They couldn't keep Lily safe, and they felt free to dump you on me, of all people? I had a family as well! Didn't they think how they were putting others' lives in danger? Or they felt justified enough to ignore, since it was a non-magical family?"

"So.. that's what I was to you? An unwanted burden?" Harry wasn't surprised though. It was all too evident to him. "Well then news flash, I guessed as much. And to think you and my mom were ever siblings.."

"Do _not_ go there Harry Potter, the only reason you're here right now because I loved my sister as much as you or that emo boy." Petunia growled, "I was tempted to send you to some orphanage and write a sweet apology to Albus Dumbledore after he left you here. Like the one he wrote me when I was ten. It's the memory of her that stayed my hand. So do. Not. Speak of your mother to me. When evidently I knew her better than anybody, let alone you."

Harry was dumbfounded. The last words of his aunt didn't even register to him. "Dumbledore.. wrote you.. an apology? For what?"

Petunia looked out the window. "Your mother wasn't the only one in our family. I had the gift too."

 _Ok, what's next? I have_ a _sibling? Draco h_ a _d crush on Hermione?_

"Y-you-you're a witch?"

"Could be, thank you very much, made it sound like I'm the one from 'Hansel and Gretel'. Lily was exceptional. While I was nowhere close to her, I could see things too. Still can."

Harry gaped. This is beyond anything he could imagine.

"I wrote to the headmaster when they admitted Lily. He refused me, politely though, saying I wasn't gifted enough. I didn't take it very well, being the ten-year-old I was. And Lily's not-too-subtle gloating didn't help either. That created quite the rift between us sisters."

"We got more distant with time, and none of us made any effort to make things otherwise. Honestly, I felt happy, turning my back on a side of my life that I never belonged to. So when we received the invitation for Lily's wedding, we didn't attend."

"But it all changed that night. Dumbledore was proficient with words, indeed. He didn't thoroughly explain why he sent you here, but we, I and Vernon got the fair idea of the dangers hanging around you, and the circumstances of Lily's death. I could see things, as I've told you. And hear as well."

"Vernon outright suggested giving you to an orphanage. I half-wanted to do that as well. But in the end I decided to take you in, for I still loved my sister."

"They didn't allow me to go with her, I didn't have talent they said. Tell me Harry Potter, what good is talent, that sends you to an early grave? That doesn't allow you to have a normal, content life?"

 _I pray that I don't have to ask that myself some day._

"Anyway, we took you, and the darkness of danger hung on our family since. I always feared that someday Dudley won't come back home from school, or Vernon will bleed out in an alley somewhere, or our house will be torched while we slept. Oh.. and Dudley got attacked by those things, didn't he? And you. You almost lost your life practically every year in that horrible dungeon of a school, didn't you? Would Lily want that? I doubt. And again, they did nothing, but pat you in the back and smile. Their precious little pawn."

"You know, It was I who told Vernon to hide all those invitation letters. I didn't want you to to have that life which claimed my sister's. And oh it felt good, knowing that Albus Dumbledore was shifting in his chair thinking how come a single letter didn't reach you. Well, until he sent that bearded giant that is."

Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Well, all that being said, while I may not be aware of the perks of leading a life full of magic, I think I know the horrors of it too well. And I beg to you, not to bring them anywhere near my family. Let them be as oblivious as they can be, enjoy the bliss it offers. And after all, I am sorry for all the things you've received from us, but I doubt you'd be any different had you been in my shoes."

With that, she left the room, leaving a gaping 17-year old wizard behind her.

* * *

 **New A/N : Guys those who are reading this, thank you for going through my story. I recently noticed the link I had given on the author's note above doesn't work. I can not find it anymore. So I can not show you what exactly motivated to write this.**

 **It involved clippings of a deleted scene, from the 6th movie I think, containing a dialogue between Harry and Petunia, where she says she knew that Lily had powers, and she also had meager amounts of power. What they were and how much ...it wasn't stated, so I carefully omitted that and took a bit of creative liberty. I assumed she had very little amounts of it, only allowing her to see beyond what a muggle's eyes see.**

 **I read this and I thought, 'So this lady knew everything about magic was real, and said NO to it, denied its existence. And then all this time, she knew who Harry is, and what he is going through, and yet...give her the damn OSCAR!' And then I thought how it all seemed from her perspective, and voila, you have this waste of bytes here.**

 **And while you're all fuming, reading the second from last line, I'll gently remind you, she is not being honest with Harry Potter. That line is her blatant attempt at defending herself. I wrote it after a good hour of biting a pencil.**

 **Well, here goes. Should've written this long ago. Review.**


End file.
